


The Rambling of a Madman

by AfroParadise



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfroParadise/pseuds/AfroParadise
Summary: Necesita ayudaNecesita ayudNecesita ayuNecesita ayNecesita aNecesitaNecesitNecesiNecesNeceNecNeN





	The Rambling of a Madman

«Has llegado lejos, Viajero.»

El Chosen Undead no dijo nada. Estaba demasiado agotado y consumido por la maldición como para articular pensamientos complejos. En su limitada consciencia pudo comprender el espíritu general de las palabras de su interlocutora.

Sí que había llegado lejos. Desde el Asilo de los No-Muertos, hasta el Burgo. Había tocado las dos Campanas y se dirigía a la Fortaleza de Sen. Por supuesto, no era consciente de nada de esto. Simplemente rebotaba de un lugar a otro como un pez que chapotea una vez le sacan del agua. Desde el momento en que una llave había caido a su celda, todo su cuerpo se movía como por instinto, únicamente recuperando la consciencia con su Humanidad.

Jadeó ligeramente, enturbiando el aire dentro de su yelmo. La mujer seguía hablando, largo y tendido. Era mejor así, aún no tenía muy claro qué es lo que le había llevado allí, a las profundidades del Jardin de Darkroot, custodiadas por las armaduras gigantes y la Mariposa Lunar. Debía ser algo importante si le había supuesto tantos problemas.

La mujer seguía hablando.

¿De dónde había salido de todas maneras? Había visto una señal en el suelo y se había arrodillado, de eso se acordaba. Tenía un sombrero raro y un cayado. Recrdaba vagamente un nombre.

Beatrice.

Beatrice y algo más.

Otro resoplido, aquello empezaba a ser frustrante. Y Beatrice seguía hablando. Había hecho sonar las dos campanas y se dirigia a la Fortaleza de Sen, pero aquella mujer seguía hablando en el Jardin de Darkroot.

La Mariposa Lunar había sido un problema, siempre se alejaba de ella cuando intentaba cortarle la cabeza. Al final había tenido que recurrir a que la bruja le tirara Bolas de Fuego.

La Bruja.

Parpadea dos veces.

La mujer sigue hablando, no parece tener ninguna preocupación por su necesidad de llegar a la Fortaleza de Sen. Debía encender la llama.

Encender la llama.

Encender la llama.

Empezó a recordar. Beatrice la Bruja tenía algo para ella. Algo que iba a necesitar. Abrió la boca para preguntar a Beatrice si sabía donde estaba Beatrice la Bruja, pero solo salió un grito amargo que pareció callar a Beatrice. 

Cuando recuperó el sentido, Beatrice la Bruja yacía en el suelo, a sus pies. Su espada aún goteaba sangre. Su pervertida mente pudo entender lo que acababa de pasar, la maldición le había causado otra laguna. Se puso de cuclillas y recogió un pergamino. 

Arrastró los pies más allá de la entrada del Jardín de Darkroot, lenta e inexorablemente, para cumplir su destino.


End file.
